Oranges and Vanilla
by addicted2books96
Summary: During fifth year. Really sweet and nice. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Harry stared at the picture of his parents. His mother was in his father's arms, her hair in a loose braid while the infamous James Potter's hair was in his eyes. Harry laughed, the Potter hair is an irritation to anyone.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked the raven haired fifth year. "No, everything is fine." Harry answered mechanically. His mind still lingered on Cedric's lifeless body. "Harry, please eat something." Harry finally looked up from the picture of his parents in their fifth year only to see everyone in the Great Hall starring at him. When Cedric died no one blamed Harry but they acknowledge the return of Voldermort. "Okay." Harry mumbled taking a spoonful of cereal and a bite of toast. This seemed to satisfy Hermione as she went back to eating her honey-covered pancakes.

"Hey, mate do you wanna to join me and the boys to the ravenclaw common room tonight. There gonna be a party with lots of hot girls." Ron said food flying out of his mouth. "No thanks, I'll study with Hermione tonight." Harry said going back to the picture of fifteen year old James and Lily.

Harry's POV

Hermione's hair was in a loose braid and her light Hazel eyes were looking right at me. We were currently doing our Potions homework when she asked me a question. I didn't answer instead I continued to stared at her. She looked concerned and opened her mouth to say something but shut it after a while.

"Hermione you look beautiful." I said because she really did. She blushed and said thank you to which I took as a good sign. At that moment I was really happy Ron was out and everyone else was asleep. I went to where she sat on the floor and sat in front of her. Just a few inches from her lips.

"The only thing that kept me sane since the tournament was you love. I'm in love with you Hermione." I said and enjoyed how her blush looked from up close. Everything I said was true and now I felt relived telling her after months torturing myself.

"Harry you're smiling." She said and leaned in closer. I haven't smiled in a long time and without wasting another moment, I kissed her.

Her lips tasted of oranges and vanilla. I knew this was right and now that I have her I'm never letting her go. Hermione Jean Granger is my soul mate and she's going to save me from myself.

**Please review and should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: Reviews response is at the bottom of the page.**

Hermione stared at Harry whose face was inches away from hers. '_His green eyes are on fire.'_ She thought, cursing herself because she was still blushing. "You're still smiling." She said.

"I'm happy Mione. I thought this would be awkward but it's not. Do you feel awkward?" Harry asked trying to see how she felt through her eyes. She was an open book to him. He could see every emotion in her hazel eyes.

"No, no, no! Of course not." She said a little too quickly. _'This moment is perfect. Everything is perfect.'_ She thought. "Harry I lov..." Hermione's sentence got cut off by Ron and the rest of the male population in Gryffindor barging through the common room door.

Harry was back on the couch and to Hermione's amusement he was glaring at Ron. "Hey mate, you should've been there. The girls in Ravenclaw are seriously hot!" Dean said to Harry. All the boys agreed. Ron grinned from ear to ear and sat next to Harry. "Oh, Mione you're here." Ron said finally noticing Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm here." She said a bit coldly towards Ron. _'He ruins everything!'_ She thought and stood up. She walked towards _the boys_ and stops directly in front of Harry. "Goodnight guys." She said cheerfully, to which they all replied. She then moved closer to Harry and leaned down to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She whispered "Goodnight Harry."

The boys were shocked but Hermione didn't care. It was worth it to Harry's wonderful smile. "Goodnight love." He replied and with the image of Ronald Weasley's face turning green in envy, Hermione headed to her dorm.

**Well that is all I got. Sorry it was sooooo short but honestly I'm depressed. Exams are the worst. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please read and review (I need ideas so feel free to suggest some) Also I'm in the mood to read one-shots so do recommend some of your own and any you've read that are good. I'll definitely review.**

**Review response:-**

JazzGirl123: Thanks sooooooo much for the review and suggestion. I'll definitely use it. :-)

TwilightFanfictionGirl: Thank you for reviewing. Glad that you like it. :-)

Christian Cadet: Awww! thanks, almost cried tears of joy when I read your review. XD

topgod19: Thanks for the review and encouragement. Appreciate it! :-D


End file.
